


wedding bells

by Kalgalen



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Tenderness, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen
Summary: what if marie had rescued eldarion from between the planes and they'd both realized that life was too short to waste it on non-stop work and they had decided to get married
Relationships: Eldarion/Marie Curie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimabutch (CWoodP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/gifts).



> alternative title: what if everything was fine actually (:(:(:
> 
> gift for kimabutch for the wedding prompt! hope you like it c:

[image id: marie curie and eldarion from rusty quill gaming. they are both wearing off-white wedding dresses, marie is holding a bouquet of roses that match the flowers in eldarion's hair. they are holding pinky and eldarion is kissing marie's cheek. the background is made of a clear blue sky and green bushes. end id]


End file.
